Shattered Moonbeams
by TheFox
Summary: A boy and a girl once friends now united. Once in love, now that dream that hope forgotten. A mystery untold, kept in the mons pale rays. Then those beams shattered.


Disclaimer: all characters and setting property of J.K.Rowling except for Rhiannon A. McGannon.  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
"What do you mean you're letting her come back?!"  
"McGonagall calm down, she promised me that she will do her best to behave."  
"I am sure she will Albus but what will happen if Professor Lupin returns to check up on Harry and he sees her here?"  
"They will resolve the problem themselves, both are mature adults now, I'm positive nothing out of the ordinary shall occur.  
You are dimissed."  
"Very well then, I need to work on my calendar."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The autumn air filled my lungs as I stepped onto the lawn of Howarts.I had missed my old school so much that my heart would ache.  
Now I was back and filled with joy.Time to get to the infirmary, my training would take quite awhile so no use dallying any longer.  
Heaving the bags I made my way up to the castle, stopping once to gaze at the lake, then continuing on before decrepit memories came back.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Why hello dear! It is so wonderful to see you again!"  
"I'm glad to see you too Madame Pompfrey."  
"Rhia you have grown since last I saw you. Such a beautiful woman."  
"Please Madame Pomfrey stop, I am not accustomed to all this flattery. We must begin my training."  
"Of course, of course.Well here are the antidotes,bandges............"  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************  
The day went on and I became familiar again with Hogwarts. Madame Pomfrey showed me where all the medicines and such were.  
Then I was free to roam the halls and carry my luggage to my room. A shame I could not return to the four-poster bed that had been mine when I was a Hufflepuff.  
After all my clothes and belongings were put up I made my way once more across hogwarts lawn.  
Someone else roamed the grounds, the man looked to be a giant! He turned, immediately* his beetle eyes widened with amazement.  
"Rhia! You're back miss!"  
"Hagrid is that you?!"  
"Aye 'tis me!"  
Hagrid made his way toward me, taking long strides. Upon reaching me, he gripped me in a feirce bear hug.  
" 'Agrid I canna beathe."  
" 'Orry miss just 'appy to see ye again"  
"Same here. It's been a while hasn't it since I was here?"  
" ' Welve years I believe."  
" Oh my longer then I remembered."  
" I better go miss, work is a callin' ."  
" Sure see you tommorrow Hagrid, and have a nice day!"  
"Bye!"  
I decided that it was time to go look around the grounds a bit more then retire for the evening. After all it had been an eventful day.  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
  
Through the window dawn's morning rays tickled me. Today was going to be fairly easy, the students would arrive. No accidents were likely to happen,  
but then again Peeves roamed about. My stomach grumbled, better go eat before it gets cold.  
It was around noontime when Hagrid came to the infirmary*.I had just finished putting all the antidotes in alphabetical order and the tonics in their proper places.  
"Rhia?"  
"Yes,what do you need Hagrid?"  
"I just wanted to ask ye if ye'd like to meet Harry Potter when I go to get the firs' years today."  
"Oh I would be delighted.I've heard so much about the boy.Is he as nice and brave as they say?"  
"Harry is a good friend,loyal too. He is very brave ,but he likes to be treated as everyone else is."  
"When will you be leaving?"  
"Here in a moment. Are you done here?"  
"I believe so,let me ask Madame Pompfrey if I anything else needs to be put away."  
I stepped into Madame Pompfrey's cluttered office.  
"Madame Pompfrey?"  
"Yes what is it Rhia?"  
"Was there anymore tonics to be put away?"  
"No you've got everything put up properly"  
"Can I go with Hagrid to meet the students?"  
"Yes have fun."  
"Bye and thanks."  
"Bye."  
  
"Come on let's go Hagrid!"  
Hagrid and I strode out across the grounds and into a coach*. It did take quite a while to get to the train station, longer then I remembered it to be.  
The darkness of night was beginning to close in. Children were stepping off the train and coming towards Hagrid and I.  
"Firs' years this way," Hagrid yelled. Several boys and a bushy haired girl came trotting excitingly to Hagrid.  
"Harry,Ron,Hermione, so glad to see you again.This is my friend Rhiannon McGannon , she used to be a student at Hogwarts.She will be Madame  
Pompfrey's assisstant this year."said Hagrid with a smug grin on his face. A boy with wild dark hair stepped forward."Hi, I'm Harry Potter.  
Glad to meet you. These are my friends, Ron and Hermione."Harry pushed the bushy haired girl and a tall red-headed boy forward.  
"Nice to meet you Miss McGannon,"Ron said."Pleasure to meet you too, all of you,"I replied eyeing Hermione who had yet to say a word.  
"Say hi Hermione,"Harry whispered."I can't, she's so pretty and nice I don't know what to say,"the girl whispered back. I grinned, no one had ever said I was pretty  
before and from this young lady it seemed honest."Why thank you Hermione that is nice of you to say,but I'm not pretty you can talk to me and not be embarrassed  
I assure you,"I said trying to get her to talk."But you are,"Hermione replied. "Here look at this, it is a picture of me when I was in my fifth year." I retrieved the pisture from my bag and handed it to her.  
"You had pimples,"Hermione said questioningly."Of course, now I think it is time for you all to get going,"I said."Bye," the children replied in unison."Sorry about that Hagrid, are all the first years in the  
boats now?"  
"Yes, and ready to leave. Hop on in." I climbed into the lead boat with Hagrid and the vessels slid across the reflecting lake. 


End file.
